We're not that different
by Fear the unicorn
Summary: [AU] Ino was the most popular kid in school, Shikamaru was a loner. What could these two opposites have in common? A shikaino story
1. Introduction

**I don't own naruto**

* * *

Ino woke up with a groan. She knew she was spreading herself thin. She did almost every activity there was at her school. Today she had to tutor some freshman before school. After school she had volleyball and then cheerleading practice. She had to stay late to finish a set for the school play and she had to run lines as she was the star of that play. When she got home she had to do her homework and study for her math final with her boyfriend, Sasuke. She also had to read some chapters for book left her roughly an hour for free time, which she promised to spend with her best friend Sakura. She slipped into her school uniform and pulled her platinum blonde hair into a high ponytail. She packed her bag and ran out the door. Ino didn't have time to eat anymore, it was becoming a problem and Ino knew that. She ran through the streets until she crashed into someone.  
"Hey watch it!" Ino yelled as she hit the ground.  
"You hit me!" A rough voice yelled back. Ino looked up and recognized the spiky ponytail that belonged to Shikamaru Nara.  
"You talk?" Ino asked jokingly. Shikamaru's eyes rolled as he turned to leave. That guy was no fun. He was a loner that lurked in the shadows. Ino thought he was mute because he never spoke. Ino realized that she was going go be late if she didn't hurry so she ran. Shikamaru saw blonde hair whip in front of him as she sprinted away from him. He sighed as he stared after her. Miss popular actually spoke to him. Ino was the kind of girl that everyone admired. She was the most popular girl to enter the hidden leaf village. Girls wanted to be her and boys wanted to be with her. She had Sasuke as her boyfriend and she was a straight A student. She was perfect in every way, Shikamaru wasn't. The only thing he has was an IQ of over 200, but he never shows it because he doesn't talk much. He didn't mind observing, but he did mind being overlooked. He especially didn't want to be overlooked by Ino.

Ino finally was finished with her day of activities and all she wanted was to sleep. She fell onto her bed and closed her eyes and then she heard her parents yell. She hid behind their bedroom door. This happened a lot lately.  
"Why was there lipstick on your shirt?" Her mom questioned.  
"For the last time that isn't lipstick!" Her dad shouted  
"What is it?" Her mom asked loudly.  
"It's ketchup, you can smell it if you want." Her dad answered. Ino heard a thud that seemed like cotton being thrown down. Then she heard a slap. She knew it was her mom's because Ino herself had heard that slap herself. Then her dad burst through the door, livid. The door hit Ino square in the face.  
"Ino go to your room." He ordered as he shoved her aside to storm out of the house.  
Ino scurried into her room where she cried herself to sleep like she has been for the past year.


	2. The secrets untold

Shikamaru did no activities. He played shoji with his dad practically everyday.  
"Look kid, there must be some club that you want to do." Asuma, the school guidance counselor.  
"It's too troublesome." Shikamaru answered as he looked through the activity booklet.  
"You like strategy games maybe you could do chess club." Asuma said. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.  
"Well you need one thing so you can at least graduate." Asuma stated.  
"Like what?" Shikamaru asked. Asuma sighed and thought to himself.  
"Oh I know! One of our tutors is moving and we need a replacement. You're a pretty smart kid it would be perfect. It's only an hour after school." Asuma said.  
"Fine." Shikamaru surrendered as he grabbed the sheet to sign.  
"Monday,Wednesday, and Friday. You'll start on Wednesday." Asuma said as Shikamaru walked out the door. The final bell rang and all the kids were flooding the hallways.  
"What a drag." He grumbled as he made his way to his locker. He heard a girly giggle from next to his locker. Of course it belonged to Ino, Sasuke's locker was next to his. When Shikamaru closed his locker and didn't see Ino, he saw Hinata. Hinata was so shy, what was she doing. Then Sasuke leaned in and Ino walked by. Shikamaru didn't want Ino to see so he blocked her vision just enough by standing in front of Sasuke. He pretended to be talking to Hinata when Ino finally past them.  
"Thanks man." Sasuke said as he high fives him.  
"How long have you been cheating on her?" He asked  
"Just this week." Hinata answered shyly.

"Are you going to tell?" Hinata asked meekly.

"I guess not." Shikamaru sighed as he walked away. Then he saw Ino run back through the hallway and he groaned. Hopefully Hinata had left.

"I'm busy tonight." Sasuke said.

"But I need a guy's opinion for my newspaper article." Ino whined.

"Any boy would so it for you." Sasuke said back. Ino huffed and walked back. Of course there was a line of boys that wanted to be with her. She just smiled and walked past until she stopped by Shikamaru.

"Are you free tonight?" She asked.

"uh sure, I guess." Shikamaru stuttered. Ino had just walked past every other guy to ask Shikamaru personally.

"Great, come to my house at eight, on the dot." She ordered and she bounced to whatever activity she had to do. Everyone gasped at Shikamaru, boys shot him dirty looks and girls giggled.

At exactly eight Shikamaru knocked on Ino's door.

"Hi!" She greeted happily as she welcomed him in.

"My parents are out." She said as she say in a nearby chair. Shikamaru sat across from her.

"So I already got Sakura to do the girl part and you will do the boy part. I just ask questions and then I compare them to the opposite gender." Ino explained

"Question one, how long does it take you to get ready in the morning?"

"ten minutes."

"Question 2, favorite type of book?"

"Mystery."

"Question 3, what do you do on a saturday?"

"sleep."

"Question 4, biggest turn on?" Shikamaru thought about this question for a while and then he saw Ino's radiant smile and said,

"A good smile."

"Question 5, favorite type of shoe?"

"sandal."

"Question 6, book or movie?"

"Movie"

"Question 7, biggest turn off?"

"Being too loud."

"Question 8, are you and introvert or an extrovert?"

"introvert."

"Question 9, first thing you notice about the opposite gender?"

"Their eyes."

"Last question, favorite subject in school?"

"English." Ino finished writing and started examining the answers.

"Sakura is way more shallow than you." Ino finally said. Shikamaru chuckled.

"You laughed!" Ino exclaimed as she laughed.

"What's so weird about that?" Shikamaru questioned

"You seem so cool all the time. Like the type of I don't care cool. Those people don't laugh much." Ino answered.

"Seriously?" Shikamaru asked

"Yeah, you're mysterious. It's pretty hot if you ask me." Ino replied and then she blushed and turned away.

"I should get home." Shikamaru said nervously. Ino waved goodbye with a forced smile on her face as he left.


	3. Has Ino had enough

The newspaper was issued out the next day. Shikamaru had a line of girls by his locker.

"Hi Shika!" A sandy haired girl yelled as she pushed her way to the front.

"He's mine Temari!" A girl with two brown buns on her head yelled as she shoved Temari. The other girls started yelling and fighting until Shikamadu was pulled out of the crowd.

"You can stop looking like a deer in the headlights now." Ino said fiercely as she released her grip on Shikamaru.

"Why do they like me now?" Shikamaru asked

"Because you were interviewed by me, I'm cool and that makes you cool." Ino said plainly. She had a weird look on her face until she turned away to greet Sakura. Then hands reached out from the crowd of girls and pulled him back in.

"You made him popular, impressive." Sakura said as she looked at the swarm of girls.

"I guess." Ino said blandly

"Why aren't you with them?" Ino asked

"You know he's not my type." Sakura answered. Ino remembered that Sakura developed a crush on Naruto last month.

"He is _your _type though if you think about it." Sakura said with a smirk.

"I'll explain. Shikamaru and Sasuke have some stuff in common. You said you like dark hair and eyes, both have that. They both aren't shallow and uncommitted. They have an air of mystery around them. They are both super hot and have girls lining up by their lockers." Sakura explained. Ino raised an eyebrow. She turned to look back at the crowd of girls by Shikamaru's locker and then gasped when she saw the girl by Sasuke's locker. There they were, kissing right in the middle of school! Was that Hinata? Shy, timid, good girl Hinata. Sakura already had broken them apart and she screamed,

"YOU SLUT HINATA! TRYING TO STEAL INO'S BOYFRIEND!" Hinata had a bright red face as she ran away from the scene. the hall was silent, well until Sakura started yelling again.

"YOU'RE A HUGE JERK!" she yelled at Sasuke as she shook him. The swarm of girls had their attention on Sasuke and Shikamaru took this time to run. He went into the bathroom and heard more yelling. He wondered if girls really acted like this or if it was just Sakura. Then Sasuke burst into the bathroom and forced the door closed. Girls were yelling at him for being jerk and boy were yelling at him for hurting Ino's feelings. Shikamaru groaned as he scowled at Sasuke.

"People can overeact so much nowadays." Sasuke laughed.

"This isn't funny Sasuke. You just cheated on Ino. That was seriously not cool" Shikamaru said with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes like daggers.

"She'll get over it. Besides I think she's already over me. Not like I care I have Hinata now and she's way better." Sasuke scoffed. Shikamaru snapped, he shoved Sasuke hard against the wall. Sasuke fought back by punching his jaw. Shikamaru shoved Sasuke even harder and he fell. Sasuke grabbed his leg and he fell down too. Sasuke got on to the top of Shikamaru and raised his fist to punch but Shikamaru grabbed it and they rolled over. Shikamaru banged his head against the wall while Sasuke hurt his foot by rolling on it weird. Both seized the other's throats but before anything else could happen Naruto burst in.

"What are you guys doing?" He questioned. He was such a knucklehead sometimes. Shikamaru got up and groaned as he inspected his injuries. He had a black eye an a killer headache. Sasuke followed and his injuries were less severe but he did have a bad limp. They have each other one last look before Shikamaru left. Sasuke followed. Naruto just stared. Everyone was around the bathroom. Most of the girls and boys had cleared out but a few stayed. Ino was in the front. She gasped when she saw them come out.

"Are you okay?" She asked both of them.

"yeah." Shikamaru andwrre as he winced and Sasuke nodded.

"Why are you kids doing out here! Get to class!" A voice boomed as the lunch bell rang. With that everyone parted ways to deal with the day.

The day went by pretty fast for Ino, she took am absence from her activities and was heading home. She waited by the school until the person she was waiting for came out.

"I never got to thank you." Ino said as Shikamaru walked past her.

"It was nothing." Shikamaru said as he kept walking. Ino had to speed walk to keep up with him.

"A girl is thanking you and you can't even look her in the eye, rude." Ino huffed as she pouted her lips. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and looked back.

"Well I have a stupid eye right now and I kinda want to get it checked out so I better go." Shikamaru groaned.

"It's just a bruise." Ino said.

"How would you know?" Shikamaru asked coldly.

"I've seen a bruise or two before."

"Doubt it, you're little miss perfect. Everything is easy for you and don't even try. Name one bad thing that has happened to you, well besides Sasuke cheating on you." Shikamaru mocked. He didn't realize he was being so harsh before he saw tears on Ino's eyes. He immediately regretted everything.

"You're even worse than Sasuke!" Ino yelled as she stormed of.

"Ino I'm sorry!" Shikamaru called after, but she was already far ahead.

Ino had seen many bruises before. Her parents were covered in them . The fighting had turned physical between the two. Of course no one knew outside of the family. Ino plastered on a smile so no one could see her pain. Her parents were finally getting a divorce and Ino felt helpless. Everyone thought she was perfect, popular, and most of all happy. Noone knew she wished she could be someone else and that she cries herself to sleep. Ino sobbed into her bed as she took in everything that had happened that day and all the days before until a knock on the front door jolted her back into reality. She shyly opened the door and no surprise to her Shikamaru was waiting.

"What do you want?" She asked sharply

"To say I'm sorry. I got you really upset back there." Shikamaru explained. He stood in the doorway with a icepack on his eye.

"It's just a bruise I worries." He said when he saw he worried expression.

"I'm kind of busy right now." Ino said as she looked away. he shrugged and walked away. Ino waited till he was out of sight to finally break down again.


	4. Sakura's determination

It was Wednsday and school was over. Shikamaru walked into the tutoring center where he had to actually tutor. He groaned when he reached the door and opened. He didn't recognize most of the people, that Temari girl was there.

"Can he be my tutor?" She asked the supervisor as she pointed at Shikamaru.

"No he should be my tutor." That brown haired bun girl pleaded. Ino walked in the supervisor motioned for her to come.

"Which one should be with Shikamaru?" he asked. Ino shrugged and pointed at the girl with the hair buns. She squealed as she skipped over to Shikamaru. Shikamaru groaned.

"What do I even do?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ask Ino, she'll help. Gotta go." The supervisor answered as he left the room.

"Help your client with whatever they need." Ino sighed as she headed to her client.

"You can help me with whatever." The girl giggled.

"Who are you again?" Shikamaru asked

"I'm TenTen." She responded cheerfully. TenTen was a hopeless romantic.

"I have to ask Ino something quickly." Shikamaru stated as he headed towards Ino. Apparently her client was in the bathroom or something so she was alone.

"I know you're still mad, but can we like talk or something." He whispered in her ear

"I'm busy." She said coldly.

"What did I even do wrong?"

"You acted like you knew everything about me when you know nothing. You're just like everyone else and I thought maybe you could possibly be different. Boy was I wrong. Go back to TenTen now." Ino hissed and shooed him away. As Shikamaru left he noticed no snack by Ino. They were told to bring something to eat, everyone else had a snack but her, strange.

Ino had finally come home from her day of full activities and was about to collapse in her she looked at her reflection and face fell. She looked the same as she always did, she scowled. She sighed and went back to her bed. She couldn't shake her reflection out of her head. She looked content, that wasn't how she felt. She wanted to look how she felt. So she grabbed a pair of scissors and sliced off her perfect blonde hair. Instead of going to her waist, it now was at her chin in a piecey bob. Se saw the huge pile of hair at her feet and actually smiled. She felt better, like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

The next day everyone was complimenting her hair. The day after all the hits had their hair cut. Ino groaned as she walked through the mob of girls with short hair. HI natal was the only girl that didn't.

"Why didn't you cut your hair?" Ino asked jokingly

"Sasuke likes, um long hair, um." Hinata stuttered. Ino rolled her eyes and kept walking. Sakura already had short hair.

"Now my hair isn't special." She complained.

"You're the only mis with pink hair, that's pretty special." Ino said cheerfully.

"It's weird." Sakura pouted

"I'm the only platinum blonde." Ino stated

"But your not the only blonde." Sakura shot back

"True, but most of the people here have dark hair." Ino replied

"I like blondes."

"You like Naruto."

"Blondes are my type."

"All your dates up till now have had brown hair." Ino said

"Well I like blondes now. I know you'd type though, you like dark hair and dark eyes." Sakura said

"So what if I do?" Ino questioned

"There's a lot of boys on the market like that." Sakura answered

"I don't like anyone though." Ino said sadly

"Really?" Sakura asked

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked as she stared at Ino weirdly

"What are you implying?" Ino asked nervously

"I think you like someone." Sakura answered as she skipped around Ino. Ino crossed her over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"Is it neji?"

"no"

"Choji?"

"nope."

"Shino?"

"Nope."

"Kiba?"

"No"

"Is it naruto?!" Sakura shrieked. Ino shook her head and Sakyra sighed a breath of relief.

"You like boys right?" Sakura asked

"Of course I do!" Ino yelled

"Do you like Gaara?"

"No."

"Kankuro?"

"That random guy over there?" Sakyra asked as she pointed.

"That's a teacher. No by the way." Ino answered

"Do you still like Sasuke?" Sakura questioned

"Nah, I'm over him now."

"Come on I'm your best friend can't you tell me?" Sakura pleaded

"I don't have a crush on anyone!" Ino yelled as she turned to walk away.

"I'll find out eventually!" Sakura called as Ino walked away.

Sakura sat on her bed looming over the yearbook. She drew an X over anyone that didn't have dark hair. She had a heart around Naruto though. She also crossed out Sasuke. Sakura crossed our a few people that Ino didn't even know and a few that Ino would never have a crush on. Ino denied every boy but she still might actually have a crush on one of them. Sakura made a list of possible crushes that read:

_Shino_

_Kiba_

_Kankuro_

_Choji_

_Shikamaru _

_(the rest were random names)_


	5. Shikamaru the spy

"Forgot your lunch again Ino?" Sakura questioned at their lunch table.

"I'm just so busy, I'll eat when I get home." Ino answered.

"You're always busy, you were busy last year and you had a lunch." Sakura replied

"I just don't have the time and effort anymore." ino answered sadly. Sakura took the apple out of her lunch bag and handed it to Ino.

"Thanks." Ino mumbled as she accepted the apple.

"You have to eat it, not stare at it." Sakura said. Ino laughed and took a bite.

"How is Naruto?" Ino asked trying to change the subject.

"Same as ever." Sakura answered smiling

"is that a good thing?" Ino joked and Sakura lightly punched her on the arm.

"Your arm is so thin!" Sakura said shocked.

"Hasn't it always?" Ino questioned nervously

"You've always been skinny Ino. Just not this skinny." Sakura answered. She looked at her friend and frowned

"You need to eat more." Sakura decided

"I know, i just," Ino started

"haven't had the time." Sakura finished.

"Is everything okay at home?" Sakura asked

"Sure." Ino shrugged but her eyes looked distant.

"I know your dad moved out Ino." Sakura said. Ino's eyes widened

"My mom sees him going into the motel everyday." Sakura explained

"Don't tell anyone." Ino pleaded

"Why would I? I'm your best friend, best friends don't do that." Sakura said firmly. The lunch bell rang and their conversation was over.

Shikamaru was heading home when he saw a pink haired girl racing towards him.

"I need your help on spying on Ino. You need to see if she eats enough and if she likes anyone!" Sakura said rapidly and out of breath.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Spy on Ino with me." Sakura said

"No way." Shikamaru scoffed as he kept walking

"I think she has a problem!" Sakura called. Shikamaru stopped and turned with an eyebrow raised

"I need someone else and she likes you better than most people so I thought you would be perfect." Sakura explained

"what's her problem I mean." Shikamaru said

"I don't think she's eating enough and it's not healthy. " Sakura said worryingly

"You said something else too."

"I need you to find out who she has a crush on." Sakura answered.

"I'll check up on Ino about the food thing, not about the crush thing though." Shikamaru replied.

"Deal." Sakura said as she stuck out her hand. Shikamaru shook it and walked off.

"Wait Shikamaru I need your number!" Sakura called. Shikamaru groaned again and put his number into her phone.

"Are we done now?" Shikamaru asked

"Yep. Wait do you like Ino?" Sakura asked.

"What! No!" Shikamaru said flustered. He ran off for real this time and with that he was no a spy with Sakura.


	6. Ino isn't alone

Ino heard a knocking on her door on Sunday. Her mom had left for some girls day and her dad was still at the motel. Ino opened the door and frowned, waiting was Shikamaru.

"What do you want?" Ino asked

"To say I'm sorry about judging you so quickly." Shikamaru responded.

"Come in." Ino said as she opened the door wider to let him in.

"Your parents aren't home?" Shikamaru asked

"They never are." She answered sadly

"Neither are mine, well my mom is sometimes. They're divorced." Shikamaru confessed.

"Sorry about that." Ino said as she sat on the couch.

"Nothing you can do." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Sorry for snapping at you earlier, it's not your fault that you judged me incorrectly. Most people do anyway." Ino apologized.

"Well that's how you act, like nothing's wrong. You always seem so happy and full of life." Shikamaru said

"It's stressful." Ino muttered.

"You have too much on your plate. Too many activities, you need some time to relax." Shikamaru explained

"I know, it's just they keep my mind busy so I don't think about," she stopped

"You have to deal with your problems eventually." Shikamaru said

"But I have so many!" Ino cried. Shikamaru wanted to comfort her but he didn't know how.

"What are they, maybe I could help or Sakura could." Shikamaru said carefully.

"Everyone thinks I'm perfect and I'm not, my parents are separated, I'm not getting enough sleep, I'm stretching myself too thin, and nobody realizes who I really am except Sakura." Ino explained with her head in her hands.

"Anything else?" Shikamaru asked as he eyed the kitchen

"I'm stressed out I guess." Ino added. Shikamaru sighed and sat down next to her.

"You're not happy either." Shikamaru added.

"How can you tell?" Ino asked

"Beause I'm not a shallow kid that looks at the fake smile in your face and assumes you're happy. I care about people." Shikamaru answered seriously.

"You're the only one, well except Sakura." Ino sighed.

"I know what it's like, to pretend to be something you're not." Shikamaru added

"Really?" Ino asked energetically and then her energy was gone.

"At my old school you could say I was popular. Everyone thought I was cool and had it all together. Everyone wanted to be me. They didn't know that all I wanted was to be someone else. I did some stuff to get out of there. So when I transferred here I changed myself. I don't want to go back to the old me. " Shikamaru explained. Ino starred intently at him until her finished.

"Ita brave of you to tell that to someone." She said admiringly. She snapped herself out if it and turned to face the kitchen.

"It feels good to get it off my chest I guess." He shrugged

"You probably want to here all my secrets now." Ino sighed

"No, I don't need to pry in your business." Shikamaru said as he shook his head.

"Then why did you tell me?" Ino questioned

"I didn't want you to feel alone. Like I said, I care" he responded firmly. His firm tone broke when he saw Ino's bright smile and he smiled in return.

"Alone." Ino repeated solumly. She sighed heavily and looked at Shikamaru.

"Why do you care about me? I've known you for a long time and I've never when tried to make an effort to know you. The first time I even acknowledged your existence was when I ran into you." Ino asked, with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"It's my way of life I guess. I can see through people's walls." Shikamaru said.

"Thank you, for caring." Ino said sweetly.

"No problem." Shikamaru smiled back.


	7. The prom question

Ino made a list of activities she still wanted to do,

_Cheerleading_

_after school tutoring_

_newspaper_

_volleyball_

_softball_

_environment safety club_

_student government_

"That's still a lot of activities." Sakura said as she examined the list

"But I enjoy all of them. They don't make me bored or stressed out. I actually like them." Ino replied

"That's good. How many activities did you quit?" Sakura asked

"About every other club or sport in the school." Ino answered

"Well this is plenty. The basketball team is going to be doomed without you though." Sakura sighed. Sakura was the team captain of the girls basketball team. Most of the girls on the team were pretty bad except Ino and Sakura. Hinata was pretty good, but she quit because she was afraid of Sakura.

"The season is almost over." Ino laughed

"Thank goodness. It gives me time to figure our how to get Naruto to ask me to prom."

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Ino suggested

"No way. I want it done the old fashioned way, the boy asks the girl." Sakura shot back.

"Naruto is so oblivious though. I swear you could write of to prom with me on a banner and he still wouldn't get it anyway." Ino giggled.

"I know. Who are you going with?" Sakura asked

"I don't think I'm going this year." Ino mumbled.

"What!" Sakura screeched. She started shaking Ino's shoulders and yelling how she had to go.

"You're going to be prom queen. We are going to have a double date." Sakura argued

"I don't care if I'm prom queen and I don't have a date anymore." Ino responded as she pulled Sakura off her.

"You could ask any boy in the school and he would say yes to be your prom date." Sakura whined

"But I don't want to go this year." Ino complained

"Why not?" Sakura asked

"It's going to be boring if I go alone. I don't really want any of the boys here to be my date. Being prom queen seems stupid." Ino explained

"We have been looking forward to this for the whole year. Please Ino, try to find a reason to come to prom with me." Sakura pleaded

"Fine. I guess there is one guy I wouldn't mind going with." Ino sighed

"Who is it?" Sakura asked.

"If he asks me, you'll know. I'll only go if he asks me though." Ino decided.

"Every guy is going to ask you." Sakura replied

"Then I guess I'm going to prom." Ino sighed. Sakura squealed with Joy as she hugged her friend.

"It's going to be perfect!" She exclaimed. Ino rolled her eyes and groaned.

"You should hurry up and get Naruto to ask you, I don't want you to be alone." Ino winked an walked off. That's when Shikamaru walked up and Sakura pulled him into the nearest classroom.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He asked

"You need to hurry up and ask Ino to the prom." Sakura ordered

"Why me? " Shikamaru asked

"Because in order for me to have a perfect prom experience three things need to happen. I need to have fun. Naruto has to be my date. Ino and I are going to go together with our dates. Finally in order for all this to happen Ino needs a date. She says there is only one guy she'd like to go with. It's obvious she likes you. Also she won't ask you, so you need to ask her." Sakura explained.

"She doesn't like me like that." Shikamaru sniffed

"Well no, not yet. I mean you're one of the few people that she honestly likes. You're the only guy in that group, it makes sense." Sakura explained

"What do you mean yet?"

"She'll come around. You're a nice guy. When she opens up to you, you'll know she really likes you." Sakura said.

"How do you know?" he questioned

"Because I know her better than anyone. I can see through her and so can you. I've been trying for months to get her to quit some clubs. It took one visit from you to make her do it. It's a sign." Sakura said fiercely.

"You like her right?" Sakura asked

"Well of course I do." Shikamaru shrugged

"No I mean like, like." Sakura sighed. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck nervously and felt his face getting red. Sakura smiled in victory.

"It's decided then. Today you ask Ino out." Sakura smiled and walked out the door.

Meanwhile Ino had stopped by Naruto's locker and was waiting for him to get out of class. When he walked up he smiled and waved.

"Hi Ino! What's up?" He smiled. Naruto was one of the few guys that wasn't constantly gushing over Ino. His crushes on girls usually lasted a week and then he moved on.

"Can you do me a favor? It's kinda big." Ino asked

"Sure." He shrugged

"Great, ask Sakura to the prom." Ino smiled

"Okay."

"Wait, that it? You're totally fine with me just walking up and telling you to ask a girl out?" Ino questioned

"I like Sakura, she's cool. Plus I don't have a date and I kinda need one. I don't see why not." He answered

"Well, thanks." Ino replied

"But I've got to do something big. Go big or go home!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Don't tell her I asked you and don't do anything too stupid." Ink groaned.

"But everything I do is stupid!" Naruto whined. Ino laughed and walked off with a smile on her face.

"At least Sakura can have a date." Ino sighed. That's when Kiba bumped into her.

"Hey Ino! I've got to ask you something." he started and Ino rolled her eyes. Boys had been asking her all day, just not _the _boy. After she rejected him nicely he kept following her.

"Kiba I said no. I'm sorry but can you just leave me alone." Ino finally said.

"But you've rejected everyone else. I'm the only one left!" Kiba whined. Ino shook her head and walked faster away. Then Kiba grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She dropped the books she was carrying in surprise.

"Let go." Ino said. His grip tightened and he pulled her closer.

"Let go Kiba!" Ino yelled as she struggled to get away.

"She said let go." A voice came from behind them. Ino turned and saw Shikamaru standing behind her.

"Shikamaru." She gasped.

"Get lost!" Kiba barked. Ino winced as his grip got even tighter on her small wrist. Shikamaru shoved Kiba so hard that he let go of Ino and fell over. He scrambled up off the floor and glared at Shikamaru. He huffed and stomped off.

"Are you okay Ino?" Shikamaru asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Ino nodded. Little bruises circled her wrist and she winced. The cried had cleared out by now so Shikamaru and Ino were left alone.

"Geez guys are so annoying." Ino sighed.

"Not you though." she quickly added.

"Second time I've had to fight one of them. Well this didn't really count. He ran away so quickly. " Shikamaru chuckled

"You've had to fight then because of me. First Sasuke, now Kiba. I sure owe you a thank you note." Ino laughed nervously.

"Well you're worth it I guess." he sighed. Ino blushed slighly.

"Well Kiba was so scared of you he just ran off." Ino giggled

"Most people are scared of me." Shikamaru said distantly

"I'm not." Ino smiled. Shikamaru smiled back.

"Well in that case. Would you like to go with me to prom? I mean if you don't that's totally cool and all." Shikamaru rambled until Ino stopped him and smiled.

"I'd love too."


	8. The party

Sakura came running up to Ino's locker the next day.

"He asked me!" She exclaimed, out of breath.

"He did! That's so great!" Ino gleefully said.

"This morning he came to my house with this giant pizza. Prom was spelled out in pepperoni with a question mark. It wax so romantic!" Sakura gushed. Ino giggled and hugged her friend.

"So I heard Shikamaru saved you from Kiba yesterday. I can't believe I missed it! I would have knocked that guy out so fast." Sakura said fiercely.

"I'm sure you would've. Shikamaru didn't _save _me. it's not Kiba was going to kill me. Shikamaru just helped me out."

"He sure does that a lot. Help you I mean." Sakura said as she smirked

"What does that mean?" Ino questioned

"Nothing. So what happened after he saved you, I mean helped you." Sakura questioned

"Well, he um asked me to prom." Ino whispered

"You said yes right?" Sakura asked. She was jumping up and down now.

"I did." Ino smiled. Sakura squealed and hugged Ino so tightly that she could hardly breath.

"Prom is going to be perfect!"Sakura yelled. Shikamaru walked past them and Sakura let go of Ino.

"My two little love birds." She sang as she skipped around them. Ino and Shikamaru rolled their eyes but still smiled. Soon everyone found out that Ino and Shikamaru were going to prom.

"Of course Ino gets the hottest guy in school." Temari pouted

"You should be happy for her. They're perfect!" TenTen gushed

"Stop being such a romantic. It's totally true though." Temari groaned

"Why can't I ever have an awesome boyfriend?" TenTen whined

"Well you dated both of my brothers. Then you dated Lee. You just pick bad people go out with." Temari answered

"You dated Lee too." TenTen argued.

"Did you hear that Naruto asked Sakura out. She said yes too." TenTen said

"But Sakura is too good for him." Temari argued

"If she's happy then what does it matter?" TenTen asked happily

"I need to get a best friend that isn't such a dumb romantic." Temari sighed.

Ino was sitting alone in her house.

"It's a Friday night have nothing to do." Ino sighed. The doorbell rang and Ino groaned. Only Sasuke or Hinata used the doorbell. She really didn't want to talk to either of them. She guessed it was Sasuke and she was right.

"Hello." She said dryly

"I'm having party, well actually Neji is and he got me to invite people. It's in an hour at his place if you want to come. Everyone's going." Sasuke explained and left. Ino decided to go since she had nothing else to do. Everyone she knew was there when she walked in. Sakura waved for her to join her on the couch.

"I'm surprised Neji could pull this off." Ino said impressed.

"I know! The drinks here are awesome." Sakura slurred

"Are you drunk?" Ino asked. Sakura shrugged and went off to find Naruto.

"Is this seat taken?" Someone asked. Shikamaru was standing in front of her and she smiled.

"You're not drunk are you?" She questioned

"Nope." He answered and sat down.

"Sakura is, I'm probably going to have take her home. I wish I had a car. She lives so far." Ino groaned

"That sucks." Shikamaru replied. Neji walked up and asked if they wanted anything to drink.

"Do you have anything without alcohol?" Ino asked. Neji shook his head and walked off.

"I'm surprised you showed up." Ino said

"So am I. My dad said I needed to have fun so here I am." He explained

"I just needed something to do." Ino shrugged. She looked around and saw all the tipsy teenagers dancing around and she groaned. Neji's house was huge.

"I should go find Sakura." Ino said as she got up.

"I'll help." Shikamaru stated as he stood. They agreed to split up and meet up in ten minutes. Ino took the upstairs and Shikamaru stayed downstairs.

"Have you guys seen Sakura?" Ino asked a group of kids. They all shook their heads. She groaned and kept searching.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru shouted through the crowd. He passed Naruto and asked if he knew where Sakura was.

"I think she went upstairs." Naruto said. So Shikamaru headed upstairs. Meanwhile Ino was still hopelessly searching.

"Are you looking for Sakura?" Kiba asked.

"Yes! Have you seen her?" Ino asked.

"Yeah she went in there I think." Kiba said as he pointed to a big room. It was empty when Ino went in and she sighed. When she turned to leave Kiba was in the doorway.

"Can you move?" Ino asked.

"I could." He replied slyly. Ino pushed past him but was only pulled back.

"Gosh Kiba! I don't care how drunk you are, leave me alone!" Ino shouted. Kiba pinned her against the wall.

"Come on Ino, you can't really like that loser Shikamaru more than me." Kiba slurred

"You're the biggest loser there is!" Ino spat.

"Well Shikamaru isn't here now so," Kiba started but was pulled of the wall. He was thrown to the ground by Shikamaru.

"You have the worst timing." Kiba spat as he lunged for Shikamaru. He fell over though and Shikamaru glared.

"Actually I think my timing is pretty good, oh and if you touch Ino again you'll be sorry." He threatened. Ino's eyes widened as she fell against the wall in relief. Her legs felt weak as she looked up at Shikamaru. He turned and picked her up and she hugged his neck.

"You're okay Ino." he reassured as he stroked her hair.

"Thank you." She choked. Shikamaru looked up and saw Sakura.

"Wait here." He told Ino as he set her down and went after Sakura.

"Hey Sakura it's time to go home, Ino's feeling sick. I'll drive both of you home." He explained.

"Poor Ino." Sakura said. She followed Shikamaru back towards Ino.

"We're going home Ino." Shikamaru said as he helped Ino up. She still felt numb and weak so he let her fall into him. He scooped her up and carried her out and Sakura teetered after. He laid Ino down in the back seat and Sakura sat in passenger seat. Once he drove Sakura home and explained what happened to her parents he drove to Ino's house.

"I can stay with you until your parents get back." Shikamaru told Ino.

"No it's fine. I'm okay now." Ino said meekly.

"Ino, it's okay for you to feel scared."

"Fine, can you stay. Just for a little bit." Ino conceded. Shikamaru nodded and followed Ino in. Ino stretched herself on the couch and Shikamstu say on one of the chairs.

"How are you always there to save me?" Ino asked

"Because you need someone to look after you. Usually that's Sakura, when it's not her it had to be me." He explained

"No I don't."

"Everyone needs someone to look out for them. " Shikamaru replied

"Well you and Sakura do a pretty good job." Ino smiled, but it quickly faded.

"Well we have to."

"My parents wouldn't help me." Ino said sadly

"Of course they would."

"They can't if they are never here." Ino muttered

"They just have to deal with their issues and then they can go back to being good parents." Shikamaru reassured

"Well my dad moved out of the village two days ago. My mom is going on this week long business trip. She left last moth for that so I don't know wheh see is actually coming back though. I'm going to be alone for awhile." Ino sighed.

"My dad is like that. He says he'll be gone for a few days and then he shows up a month later." Shikamaru told her.

"Then you should spend as much time with him as you can. You should go back home and be with him not me." Ino replied.

"He's probably asleep by now anyway." Shikamaru shrugged. He looked up at the clock and saw that it was one am.

"It's pretty late." Ino yawned.

"So are you going to be okay if I leave?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah." Ino smiled. This smile wasn't fake, it was bright and genuine.

"Call me if you need anything ." Shikamaru told her as he walked out. Ino nodded stul with the smile on her face.


	9. Troublesome rain

"Neji's party was crazy last night." Sakura groaned. She was at Ino's house that Saturday.

"You have no idea." Ino sighed.

"My head still hurts." Sakura groaned. Ino rolled her eyes and got an icepack. She handed it to Sakura and sat back down.

"That what you get for drinking too much." Ino scolded

"I know. I won't drink again until I'm twenty one." Sakura decided.

"If you say so." Ino giggled.

"I heard you got sick yesterday. Are you feeling better?" Sakura asked

"Yeah it was probably nothing. The music just gave me a headache." Ino lied.

"What _really _happened?" Sakura questioned.

"I just told you."

"You're lying, I can tell. You always rub your eyebrow when you lie."

"No I don't." Ino complained.

"Besides Shikamaru wouldn't have been so flustered if you just had a little headache. " Sakura added

"He wasn't flustered." Ino shot back

"Oh yes he was. What happened?" Sakura asked again

"Fine. Kiba was just being really annoying and Shikamaru got in a little fight with him." Ino explained.

"Kiba is always annoying." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well he was being worse than usual." Ino pouted.

"So Shikamaru had to fight him. Did Kiba fight back or did he run away again?"

"Ran away. He's such a crybaby." Ino laughed.

"Well Shikamaru is pretty intimidating. Well only when someone hurts you." Sakura shrugged

"What do you mean by that?" Ino asked

"It's probably just his personality. Some people are just like that. They feel like they need to help others." Sakura answered

"He is like that."

"Isn't it funny how he's always been there but we've never noticed him until now." Sakura realized

"It is. Makes makes feel bad. " Ino sighed. Sakura nudged her and smiled.

"Perk up, we're going prom dress shopping."

"I thought we were doing that tommorow."

"I want to do it now. I need some fun." Sakura pouted.

"Why not?" Ino winked.

"Oh crap I left my car at Neji's house." Sakura groaned. Ino rolled her eyes.

"He lives across the street, we can walk there." Ino said

"Oh that's right!" Sakura giggled and looked out the window.

"My car isn't in his driveway." Sakura cried.

"That's not his house Sakura." Ino explained and pointed to Neji's house. Sakura's car was parked in front of it. They drove to the dress boutique.

"This is where you got your homecoming dress right?" Ino asked.

"Yep. They have better prom dresses though." Sakura nodded. They searched through rows of gowns until they each picked a few.

"You go first." Ino said. Sakura ran into the dressing room and emerged wearing a teal ball gown.

"That color is gorgeous!"" Ino exclaimed.

"I like the color, but not the style." Sakura decided.

"It makes you look short." Ino observed. Sakura nodded and went to get a new dress. This time she emerged wearing a bright yellow dress. It had a rose detailing on the waist and capped sleeves. Both girls shook their heads and Sakura went back in. Sakura now wore a lilac knee length dress that had a full skirt.

"Your legs look good." Ino observed

"I look like a preschooler!" Sakura complained and went to try on more dresses. She came out wearing her normal clothes and she pulled Ino up.

"Your turn." Sakura said

"But you're not finished." Ino protested

"I need inspiration." Sakura shrugged. So Ino took her group of dresses and headed off. Ino picked all purple gowns and chose the one she liked best first. It was a deep violet color. It was slightly fitted, but not too tight. It had an open back and was strapless. Little crystals lined the sweetheart neckline and waist. Ino stepped out and Sakura gasped.

"You're gorgeous!" Sakura gasped. Ino did a little twirl and smiled.

"You have to buy it!" Sakura exclaimed. The dress made her legs look longer and leaner. It gave her a more womanly figure without looking too over the top.

"I love it!" She squealed. Sakura jumped to hug her.

"Now it's your turn." Ino smiled. Sakura's smile faded.

"I don't like any of the dresses though." She mumbled. Ino winked and went to the racks. She pulled an emerald green dress out and handed it to Sakura.

"Try this." She smiled. When Sakura stepped out Ino squealed. The dress had a ruffled skirt that was form fitted. The top was a one shoulder.

"This is perfect." Sakura said in awe. Ino nodded in approval. Both girls bought their dresses and went on their way.

"Prom is in one week. We need to make sure Naruto and Shikamaru get their tuxes and out flowers. We need to get theirs too."Sakura explained.

"My mom owns a flower shop. That won't be hard." Ino chuckled.

"I need to call Naruto, you should call Shikamaru. Make sure he gets a black suit, black shirt, and purple tie." Sakura told Ino. Then she pulled out her phone and baed orders at Naruto. Ino sighed and pulled out her phone.

"Hey Shikamaru."

"Hey Ino, what's up?"

"Sakura is on my case about getting tuxes. Do you have one?"

"Yeah I got a black suit and a black shirt."

"Great, can you get a purple tie too?"

"What shade?"

"A deep violet, not too dark or light."

"I'll try. Anything else?"

"Oh did you get the flowers"

"No, what colors."

"Purple and white."

"Anything else?"

"Nope that's it. See you later."

"Bye." Then the line went dead.

" He got the suit, he just needs the tie and flowers." Ino told Sakura

"Naruto hasn't done anything!" Sakura whined. Ino laughed but stopped when Sakura glared.

"What did you expect?" Ino asked.

"All he needs is a little help." Sakura defended

"Then help him."

"Alright, see you later." Sakura dramatically sighed and went into her car. As she drove off it started to rain. Ino rummaged through her purse but realized she left her umbrella at home. Also Salura was her ride so she had to walk home. Ino groaned and started walking. At least she left her dress in Sakura's car so it wouldn't get wet. She trudged through the rain that was getting harder. She turned when she heard a laugh behind her.

"Someone looks happy." Ino said

"It's funny." Shikamaru smirked.

"How is it funny?" Ino asked

"Well you keep stumbling over your heels to keep from slipping. The rain is pouring and you don't have an umbrella. Plus your face looks so annoyed it's funny." Shikamaru explained, still smirking. Ino narrowed her eyes but couldn't help but start laughing.

"These heels are so annoying." Ino groaned as her foot sunk into a muddy puddle.

"That's why you need to be prepared for the weather." Shikamaru laughed

"Well you don't seem very prepared either." Ino shot back as she yanked her foot up.

"Really? Because I'm the one with the umbrella." Shikamaru replied as he pulled out an umbrella.

"You had an umbrella this whole tine and you didn't use it?!" Ino shouted

"I like the rain." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Well that's great." Ino huffed as she turned her heel and promptly fell into a puddle.

"Don't you dare laugh." Ino hissed. Shikamaru stifled a laugh as he helped Ino up.

"You're clumsy." He observed.

"I'm drenched." Ino pouted.

"You just have to ask for the umbrella nicely if you want it." Shikamaru trader as he held it above his head.

"Can I please have the umbrella?" Ino asked.

"I couldn't hear you." Shikamaru replied.

"Shikamaru!" Ino whined. Shikamaru laughed and gave her the umbrella.

"It's so plain." Ino observed as she examined the dark green umbrella.

"It's an umbrella. They're not meant to look fashionable." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say. I've got to get home." Ino sighed happily. Shikamaru watched her skip off and smiled.

"She's pretty troublesome." He observed


	10. Tears

Ino waited at her locker and groaned when she saw Kiba coming. He stopped when he had a nice distance between them.

"Ino I want to apologize. I've been a total jerk to you, I deserved what I got. Just wanted to say I'm sorry." He apologized. Ino nodded and smiled. As Kiba was leaving he whispered,

"You've sure got a good boyfriend, protecting you like he always does."

"Well he's not my boyfriend exactly." Ino replied nervously.

"Well he acts like one." Kiba shrugged and walked off.

"Exactly? What does that even mean!" Ino groaned as she leaned against her locker.

"You don't know what exactly means?" Sakura asked as she strode up.

"No I know what it means. I just, well I don't really know."

"You were thinking about something."

"It's nothing." Ino shook her head andl left the hallway. School was over and that meant she had to go home. Her parents were meeting with her for something important. Ino didn't really want to know and groaned when she reached her house. Her parents were waiting for her on the couch.

"What's so important?" Ino asked. Se leaned against the wall and rolled her eyes.

"We have shared custody for you, but you still need to choose who to live with." Her father answered

"I already know that. I chose mom remember."

"Well that was mostly because your father was living in a motel. Now he got an apartment in Suna." her mother explained

"I don't want to move."'

"Well that's the other thing. I got a job overseas. I'm moving." Her mom sighed.

"I'm not leaving." Ino stated firmly

"That's not your choice to make." Her father shook his head.

"You can make a new start we've known you've been through a lot." Her mother said perkily. She reached out to grab Ino's hand but Ino swatted it away.

"I'm not leaving." Ino repeated

"Yes you are." Her father replied with an exaggerated sigh.

"Don't you guys get it! You've made my life a living hell this past year. But I'm finally happy and you're just ging to take that away!" Ino shouted

"Cut the crap you've been nothing but miserable." Her mother shot back.

"Funny you say that because we never see each other. You're always on business." Ino started and then pointed to her father

"And you're getting drunk every night and sleeping with any woman desperate enough!"

"Ino take that back right now." Her mother hissed.

"That's why he's moving to Suna, he got someone pregnant and she lives there." Ino snapped. Her mother's eyes filled with hurt but Ino didn't stop.

"I actually like my life and both of you don't even care!" Ino cried.

"Shut your mouth this instant." Her father hissed.

"Make me." Ino challenged. Her father burst and lunged for her. He grasped her neck but her mom pushed him off.

"Stop!" She pleaded.

"It's the Nara kid you hang out with all of the time isn't it?" He dad questioned

"You're wrong dad." Ino shook her head.

"You're on thin ice." Her mom warned

"You'd let me fall through." Ino glared at her father.

"That's it! I've had it with you. You're a disgrace to me." her father spat.

"You can have her. I never want to see either of you again." He huffed and slammed the door. Her mom burst into tears and Ino ran after him.

"So that's it! You're just going to leave us!" She yelled.

"Ino I've tried to be your father but I just don't have the strength anymore." He shook his head and kept walking.

"What did I ever do to you!" Ino screamed at him.

"You were born." He replied coldly and hopped into his car.

"Daddy stop!" Ino cried.

"Ino, you're better off without me anyway." he groaned.

"Mom loves you still!" Ino desperately shouted.

"I know and I don't care." He chuckled.

"You're a coward!" Ino screamed.

"You're just a big coward!" Ino screamed again. Her dad just rolled up his window and began to drive away.

"If I never see you again it'll be too soon!" Ino cried as she watched her dad speed off. She sunk to her knees and let the tears fall. She screamed in frustration and her mom came out, shaken herself.

"I tried to stop him for you." She cried.

"It's not your fault honey." Her mom soothed as she hugged her daughter.

"He didn't love me." She sobbed.

"That's not true. He didn't love me and he took it out on you." He mother sighed.

"No." Ino said suddenly and shook her head

"He didn't and he never will." She shuddered.

"Ino you want to stay here right? Well who am I to stop you. I'll ask around, someone will take you I'm positive." Her mom said suddenly. Ino looked up with an awestruck expression.

"Everything you said was right, it was our mistake." she nodded and stood up.

"I just want to out here for awhile." Ino explained as her mom walked back inside. Ino let her tears of frustration and anger continue to fall until they changed to sadness. She was never close to her dad but she loved him deeply. She recognized Shikamaru's car drive last her and come back around.

"Are you okay Ino?" He asked as came up. She looked up and shook her head.

"If there's someone that can make me cry so much, is there someone that can stop these tears?" Ino sobbed.

"I don't know." Shikamaru sighed. Ino wrapped her arms around him and fell into him where she cried.

"Make it stop." She whimpered.

* * *

_Well this chapter was harder to write than usual. I actually based Ino's father'a leaving after my personal experience. I hope this chapter doesn't hurt anyone's feelings reading this. Thanks for reviews, favorites, and follows. _


End file.
